Premonitions
This article is about premonitions in general in ''Lost. For Desmond's premonitions, see Desmond's flashes.'' There have been multiple instances of characters in Lost foreseeing events before they happen. Before the Crash Baby would be in danger & | foreseen= Richard Malkin | info= Claire went to a friend-recommended psychic Richard Malkin, who told Claire that bad things would happen to her baby. He said Claire must, under no condition, let her baby be raised by anyone other than herself. At their second meeting, Richard had a change of heart and told Claire that he found a nice couple in Los Angeles that would like to adopt her child. He even gave Claire the ticket that would end her up on Oceanic Flight 815. Claire shocked herself later by making the assumption that perhaps Richard knew the plane would crash, thus guaranteeing Aaron would be raised by no other. This 'prediction' was later made controversial by Mr. Eko's flashbacks in , in which Malkin claimed to be a fraud all along. | align=right }} Desmond's fractured past | foreseen= Desmond (through flashes) and Ms. Hawking | info=When Desmond turns the fail-safe key, he reenters part of his past during a very lucid flashback. Although he relives the events close to how they originally occurred, his fragmented memory of having already experienced the events allows him to make minor changes and some major discoveries. Ms. Hawking was also able to predict the events in Desmond's life clearly, including the death of the man wearing red shoes and that Desmond would leave Penelope and go on to push the button on the Island. She says she has this knowledge because she, too, has lived the events before, and has attempted futilely to change them. | align=right }} On the Island Shannon's death | foreseen= Boone | info=Locke tied Boone to a tree after he mentioned telling Shannon about the Hatch. He spread some kind of mixture over Boone's open head wound and right Boone with a knife just out of his reach. Boone then heard Shannon screaming and cut himself loose. He found Shannon running away from the Monster and they both hid inside a tree trunk. When the sounds stopped, they ventured out and began to walk back to the camp, but were attacked by the Monster again. The Monster caught up with Shannon and took her. Later Boone found his sister dead and her body covered in blood. When he returned back to camp, he found Locke sitting by the fire and Locke showed him that Shannon was alive and well, chatting with Sayid. Boone then realized that the mixture Locke spread onto his head was a hallucinogenic. Shannon was killed by Ana Lucia 24 days later. | align=right }} Bernard is alive , | foreseen= Rose | info=Rose always insisted that her husband was alive and well, living on the other side of Island, wondering if she was alive. He was last seen in the tail section (and so, the rest of the castaways thought it was unlikely he survived). Soon it is revealed she was correct, and they are reunited. | align=right }} Drug smugglers' plane and Boone's death | foreseen= Locke | info=Locke dreamed about a falling plane. He also saw Boone, bloodied and standing in the forest, repeating the words "Theresa falls up the stairs; Theresa falls down the stairs." Later, when describing the vision he had, he asks Boone, "Who is Theresa?" and is told that she was his childhood nanny whom he believes he caused to fall to her death in his family home. Locke insists that they locate the plane, which is eventually found hanging in the trees. Boone climbs into the plane when Locke is unable. He tries the radio, which works for a moment, he also sees the mark which lead Eko and Locke to the Pearl in Season 2. Then the plane falls out of the tree and crashes to the ground. Boone eventually dies of the wounds inflicted by the crash. | align=right }} Claire being attacked | foreseen= Claire | info=Claire had a nightmare about Aaron being kidnapped. In the episode , both Claire and Charlie are kidnapped by Ethan, and in , the traumatic events of her stay finally surface, including the plane mobile she foresaw earlier. Claire had also been writing in her diary about a "black rock" previous to that. }} Walt's pre-raft foresight | foreseen= Walt | info=Walt told Locke on two occasions "Don't open it" . He was referring to Locke's plans of opening the Hatch, of which he had no prior knowledge, and which had yet to be revealed to the general population of survivors. Before departing on the raft, Walt expressed concern about their trip. He asked Michael if there will be any sharks, and his father laughed and reassured him that they would be fine. | align=right }} Visions of Walt , | foreseen=Shannon (through Walt) | info=After the raft had departed, unbeknownst to the survivors still on the Island, Walt had been kidnapped by the Others). Then, Shannon saw an image of the boy, dripping wet. He shushed her and said backwards, "Don't push the button. The button's bad." Shannon later saw an image of Walt in her tent after spending the night with Sayid. Walt was dripping wet, and his words were barely audible: "They're coming and they're close". This is foresight about the tail section survivors arriving shortly. Shannon was killed when the tail section group arrived near the middle section camp. | align=right }} Aaron in danger | foreseen=Charlie | info=Charlie saw in his dreams that Aaron was in danger. The dreams were religious in context and suggested a baptism was necessary. In a daze, Charlie took the baby from his cradle to the ocean in order to facilitate a baptism. Locke, thinking Charlie was on drugs again, rescued Aaron and proceeded to knock Charlie into the waves at the edge of the beach, providing the baptism for Charlie, not for Aaron, as a literal "John the Baptist." | align=right }} Ana Lucia's death | foreseen= Eko | info=Eko had a vision in which he saw Ana Lucia bleeding from her stomach and out of her mouth. She then told Eko, "You need to help John." This is concurrent with Libby and herself being shot by Michael in the Hatch, which at this time was an event not known to Eko. | align=right }} The Pearl | foreseen= Eko and Locke | info=Eko saw his dead brother Yemi in a dream. Yemi told Eko to help John and mentions the question mark seen on the blast door map. Later Eko and Locke, find the Pearl near the drug smugglers' plane. They are only able to locate it after Locke's paralysis returns, forcing Eko to climb the cliffside toward his beckoning brother. From that height he can see the "?" which marks the Hatch entrance. | align=right }} Locke's speech | foreseen= Desmond (through flashes) | info=After the implosion of the Swan, Desmond finds himself naked in the jungle and meets up with Hurley. Hurley informs him of Jack, Kate and Sawyer becoming captives of the Others. Desmond tells Hurley that Locke mentioned saving them in his speech. He refers to a speech Locke has not yet given. At the end of the episode, when Charlie and Locke return to camp with Eko, Locke makes the speech declaring a rescue effort will ensue. Hurley regards this as "Deja vu" but keeps a wary eye on Desmond, who even then seems to be out of earshot. | align=right }} Sawyer's crack: "Wipe the stars out of your eyes, sweetheart." | foreseen=Locke (through vision of Boone) | info=In the airport vision, Sawyer tells Kate while standing at the security line (run by Ben), "Wipe the stars out of your eyes, sweetheart...watch and learn little lady." In the next episode, , while devising his plan to shock Pickett with the fish biscuit dispenser, Sawyer says to Kate: "Watch and learn little lady...(explains the plan)... Wipe the stars out of your eyes, sweetheart..." Since this had not yet happened in the previous episode (and the two were on separate islands), it is regarded as a premonition. In addition, in this scene Ben is the security personnel and is waving a detection wand. Later we see Ben using a similar wand to beat up Sawyer in the same cages where Sawyers electrocution attempt is thwarted. | align=right }} Claire's hut being struck by lightning | foreseen= Desmond (through flashes) | info=Desmond tells Claire that the roof of her hut needs to be fixed, and tries to get her to move down the beach for one night. Charlie does not want Desmond anywhere near her or her hut, and they decide to stay. Desmond builds a lightning rod to absorb the lightning, as a last resort after he could not persuade them to move down the beach. In he reveals that his premonition was of the lightning killing Charlie. | align=right }} Claire drowning in the ocean | foreseen= Desmond (through flashes) | info=Desmond runs towards the beach and rescues Claire from drowning in the ocean and resucitates her. Later he reveals to Charlie that his actual premonition was that Charlie went in after Claire and is the one who drowned. | align=right }} Charlie's death on the rocks | foreseen= Desmond (purportedly through flashes) | info=Claire observes Desmond and Charlie engaged in a heated discussion and decides to involve herself. She ends up following Desmond to a rocky point, on which he peacefully retrieves a seagull. He explains that Charlie fell into the ocean attempting this. Although the act itself is unseen to us, Claire reveals to Charlie that Desmond has shared his visions with her. | align=right }} Charlie being killed by an arrow and the parachutist | foreseen= Desmond (through flashes) | info=We see Charlie, Hurley, Jin and Desmond walking through the jungle in the cold opening, when Charlie is interrupted mid-debate by an arrow piercing his throat. This is followed by flashes of various events which are yet to come, which are revealed to be the form in which Desmond receives his premonitions. Believing the parachutist to be Penny, Desmond sets about ensuring that events play out as he has foreseen. The group are led to, and follow, the cable in accordance with the flashes. However, Desmond chooses to prevent Charlie's death at the last second by telling him to duck. | align=right }} Charlie drowning in the Looking Glass | foreseen= Desmond (through flashes) | info=Desmond sees this one, but the audience does not. Although there are reasons to doubt the premonition this time, it does eventually come true. In fact, Charlie was probably the only person who could have performed the task, as a fellow musician to the system's programmer. Charlie himself had written "Fate" on his knuckles, then later changed it to "Late." | align=right }} See also *Dreams and visions * Desmond's flashes *Time *Parapsychology *Supernatural fr:Prémonitions Category:Abilities